


Watch Me

by NachoDiablo



Series: Fancy Meeting You Here [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Cuckolding, Felching, First War with Voldemort, Jealous Sirius Black, M/M, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Sirius and Remus visit a swingers club. Or not.





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Wolfstar Introvert Club's weekly prompt (@introvert-club on Tumblr). Prompts are open for everyone to participate, and a new one is posted each Saturday.
> 
> This was based on a prompt from a few weeks ago, "Marauder Mugshots."
> 
> Thanks to PuppyLoveLe for the beta and cheerleading <3

**_September 1979_ **

 

“Honestly, Moony, I don’t see why you’re so bloody upset.” Sirius is scowling as he follows Remus down the streets of Soho. Remus makes no sign of acknowledgement as he continues down the sidewalk, pulling Sirius along by the hand.  _ The nerve of this bloody wolf! Anyone would think  _ **_he’s_ ** _ the injured party here. What a drama queen. _

 

“Moony?  _ Moony? _ Bloody hell, just  _ talk _ to me, please? You’re being a right git, very immature if I do say so-  _ ooomph!” _ Sirius struggles not to trip as Remus makes a sharp turn down an alleyway, dragging Sirius into the darkness until they’re behind one of the many seedy buildings in Soho. Before he can utter any of the snarky comments that spring to his lips, he finds himself shoved up against the brick, shoulders held firmly in place, eyes locked in with angry amber ones that are narrowed in a way that Sirius knows means nothing good.

 

“Your face. It’s-” Remus looks around quickly before turning back to Sirius, raising a hand to cup his cheek, his expression instantly softening in contrast to the menacing one he’d been wearing just seconds before. _ Daft git he is for putting up with me, really, but who am I to argue? _

 

“You’ve gone and got yourself a black eye. Merlin, Pads, he could have-” Remus doesn’t finish his thought, choosing instead to press his lips against Sirius’ gently, resting their foreheads together for a moment before pulling out his wand and muttering a healing spell. Sirius grins as he feels a tingling on his skin as Remus’ magic heals his wounds.

 

_ Good. He’s not really angry with me.  _

 

Sirius sighs, winding his arms around Remus’ waist and pulling him closer. “Honestly, Moony, I don’t know why you’re getting all shirty. I was only defending your honor. That nasty bloke had his hand on your arse! In front of everyone! What was I  _ supposed _ to do, just let that happen?” Sirius tightens his grip on Remus as he remembers the look on that twat’s face while he’d pawed at Remus like a mindless animal, putting his grubby paws all over Sirius’ boyfriend as though that was just fine, with that fucking grin on his face, as though Remus was his for the taking-

 

“Yes, Pads, that  _ is _ what you’re supposed to do, actually.” Remus sounds irritated, but Sirius smirks a bit as he feels Remus’ hands running up and down his arms gently. “When one goes to a swingers’ club, one generally doesn’t go mental when their arse is grabbed.”

 

“It wasn’t  _ my _ arse being grabbed, though, was it?” Sirius tries to stay calm, but there’s a sharp edge to his voice. “It was  _ yours, _ and you just- you just let him do it, like it didn’t matter! He was looking at you like you were a bar of Honeydukes and then he slid his hand over your arse and you didn’t even blink!”

 

Remus raises one eyebrow. “You are aware that literally every other pair of eyes in that club were trained on you, correct? Merlin, Pads, every bloke in there was drooling over you. How come that’s fine, but one single bloke settling for me isn’t?”

 

_ Because gits are always fawning over me, but I don’t bloody notice what anyone else is doing besides you. Because you forced me to cajole you for weeks before you’d agree to be with me for real, and this perv got your attention in five minutes. Because you smiled at him, and you aren’t supposed to smile like that at anyone who isn’t me. _   
  


“Because- because-” Sirius growls and moves to suck hotly on Remus’ neck, a shiver running up his spine as he hears Remus’ breath speed up. “Because you’re  _ mine.  _ We’re- I thought it might be- but it wasn’t. I didn’t like it. I don’t want anyone else’s hands on you ever again.”

 

Remus chuckles as he returns the favor, letting his teeth nip gently at Sirius collarbone. “Well, now we know, eh? Experiment over. We don’t have to go back.”

 

Sirius sighs appreciatively as he grabs Remus’ hips, pressing them closer to his own, moaning a bit as he feels Remus’ thick cock rub against his own through their trousers. He pauses for a second, an unpleasant thought coming to the front of his mind. “Moony… didn’t it bother you? Seeing all those blokes trying to chat me up?”

 

“Not really, no.” Remus works his way up Sirius’ neck, licking and sucking as he threads his free hand through Sirius’ hair. “Who can blame them? You’re bloody gorgeous.” A slow roll of Remus’ hips against his own accentuates his words.

 

Sirius feels himself flush a bit at the praise as he runs his hands down to grip Remus’ arse. “I know it, but still…” He frowns as he tenses up a bit in Remus’ arms. _ It should bother you, shouldn’t it? If you love me the way I love you.  _

 

Remus stills, moving his hands to cup Sirius’ face, looking at him carefully. “Pads… It’s not… I suppose I’m just used to it. People are always tripping over themselves to get your attention.” He places a soft kiss on the corner of Sirius’ scowl. “I’m not worried about everyone else. I’m still too amazed that you want  _ me _ to worry about anyone else.”

 

Sirius is slightly mollified as he smiles at Remus fondly.  _ Daft wolf. Doesn’t even realize how bloody perfect he is.  _ “So you’re telling me it wouldn’t have bothered you at all if one of those blokes had made a pass at me? Not one bit? Not even if some fit bloke came over and grabbed  _ my _ arse?”

 

Remus rolls his eyes, but Sirius isn’t paying attention to what’s going on with Remus’ face. He’s more interested in what’s going on with Remus’ cock, which is nudging against his own more insistently than it was a moment ago.

 

Sirius grins wickedly.  _ Interesting development.  _ “What would you have said, eh? If some bloke had come over and started getting handsy, maybe started snogging me? Sucking on my collarbone the way you do?"

 

Remus stifles a moan as he presses his cock against Sirius' more insistently. "Merlin, Pads, don't say things like that."

 

"Why not? It gets your prick hard." Sirius pulls Remus closer, biting his earlobe and tugging on it gently. "You like it, don't you? The thought of some other bloke touching me. Tasting me. Taking me."

 

This time, Remus allows his moan to escape as he presses his face into the crook of Sirius' neck. "Ugh. Fuck, you're just so- you're- fuck, Pads." He reaches between then, unzipping their jeans with shaking fingers and fumbling for the fly of Sirius' pants with more urgency than usual.

 

_ Interesting indeed. _ Sirius pushes Remus back a bit, reaching into his pants and pulling out his own cock, stroking it as he leans back against the brick. "What if it wasn't you I was out here with? What if I'd picked up one of those blokes at the club, and it was his hand on my cock right now?"

 

Remus is breathing heavily now, his eyes half closed as he watches Sirius touch himself.  _ Bet he's imagining it right now, some stranger getting me off. Pervy wolf. _ Sirius decides to turn things up a notch.

 

"What if he were on his knees in front of me right now? Getting ready to taste me..." Sirius runs the fingers of his spare hand over the precome dripping from the head of his cock, sucking them into his mouth hotly, never breaking eye contact with Remus. "D'you think he'd like it? I do. I taste pretty good, but you already know that-  _ oof!" _

 

Sirius is startled as Remus pushes back up against him, knocking his hand out of the way and wrestling his pants and jeans down to his knees. He's snogging Sirius furiously, sucking on his lower lip with such fervor that Sirius nearly forgets to breathe.

 

"Fuck, you're so bloody- you're fucking perfect like this. Any bloke'd be lucky to see it." Remus pulls at Sirius' shoulders insistently, flipping him so that he's facing the wall and pulling his hips backwards, pressing his hard cock against Sirius' crack and squeezing the cheeks. Sirius hisses as he feels nails digging into his soft flesh.

 

_ Fuck. He's really getting into this.  _ Sirius feels a sharp smack on his left cheek as Remus brings his palm down firmly.  _ Better keep going. _ "What if he couldn't stop at just a taste? What if he wanted-  _ oh, fuck _ \- what if he wanted more-  _ fuck,  _ yeah-" Sirius moans as he feels Remus' finger breach him without warning. It's cool and slick, and is immediately joined by a second finger, then a third.

 

_ Thank Merlin for lube spells. _ Sirius groans as he pushes himself back onto Remus' fingers, gritting his teeth as they press against his prostate. "What if these were his fingers that I was fucking myself on? Would you like that? You could watch him bend me over like this. Watch his fingers slide up my arse and-  _ ugh _ \- hit that spot. You'd get yourself off, watching him fuck me."

 

"Fuck, Pads." Remus presses his head between Sirius' shoulder blades. "I'd- you'd- you'd look so-" Remus doesn't seem to be able to form coherent thoughts.  _ Good. He should be focused entirely on me. _

 

Sirius feels bereft as Remus' fingers leave him, but they're quickly replaced with the head of his cock. He can tell Remus is trying to take it slow as he works his way into Sirius, spreading his cheeks apart with firm hands. He’s clearly attempting to keep calm, but Sirius can hear his uneven breathing.

 

Once Remus's cock is fully sheathed, he stills for a moment. Sirius presses backwards insistently, causing Remus to gasp a bit, moving his hands to grip Sirius' hips firmly. He rolls his own hips as he starts thrusting, slowly at first.  _ Too slow. Time to speed things up before some wanker catches us. Again. _

 

"I don't know, Moony. Dunno if I'd want anyone else but you fucking my arse. You do it so well." Sirius presses his hands against the wall to give himself some more leverage to meet Remus' thrusts.  _ "Fuck, _ yeah. Maybe it'd be better if I-  _ ugh,  _ if I just sucked the other bloke off, while you were fucking me. Would you like that? To see my lips wrapped around another man's cock while you fucked me like this?"

 

"Christ, Pads!" Remus is gasping as he picks up the pace, slamming his hips into Sirius over and over. Sirius meets each thrust, pushing against Remus, reaching down to grab the base of his own cock to stave off his impending orgasm.  _ Not yet. Have to wait for the second act. Be patient for once in your life, Black. _

 

"You'd like that, eh? To see some other bloke grab me by the hair and fuck my face? Mmm, it’d be hot, yeah? You'd love to watch him come down my throat. I'd swallow it all, you know I would. I'd suck him dry while you watched."

 

_ "Oh fuck!" _ Remus cries out as he slams into Sirius a final time. Sirius feels Remus’ cock swell and pulse inside him, pumping out every drop of come.

 

Remus reaches for Sirius' cock, but Sirius bats his hand away, moving forward so that Remus slides out of him slowly.

 

"Pads, don't you want me to-" Remus moves to grab Sirius' cock again, but Sirius only pushes his arse back a bit.

 

"Maybe I was wrong, Moony. Maybe I  _ would _ let the other bloke fuck me. Maybe he'd fill me with his come, just like you did. What would you do then, eh? If it was some other bloke's come in my arse right now?"

 

Remus doesn't need any further hints. He drops to his knees, spreading Sirius' arse cheeks and circling the rim of the stretched hole with his tongue for a moment before burying his face in Sirius' arse, shoving his tongue in, eagerly sucking and lapping at the come that's dripping down from inside of him.

 

"Tastes good, does it? Some stranger's come? I bet you- oh,  _ fuck _ , that's-" Sirius inhales sharply as he feels one of Remus' hands reach around to circle his cock. He moans as Remus begins stroking him roughly, still licking the come from Sirius' arse, sucking lightly along the rim.

 

_ Focus, Black, focus. _ "You- you'd fucking love it, wouldn't you? How's it taste, Moony? How do you like it, tasting another man's cock in my arse-  _ oh fuck, _ that's-  _ yeah-" _ Sirius comes suddenly, spurting all over Remus' hand.

 

Sirius sighs, resting his head against the wall, saying nothing as Remus licks a few stray drips of come that have worked their way down his thighs. He stands up, pulling out his wand and whispering out a few cleansing charms.

 

Sirius smirks as he pulls up his pants and zips his jeans. "Bloody hell, Moony, I didn't know you were so debauched. Having a threeway in a dirty alley."

 

Remus rolls his eyes as he moves forward to press a slightly salty kiss to Sirius' lips. "It wasn't a bloody threeway. It was a- er... I don't know what it was, actually." Remus' cheeks are flushed pink. Sirius laughs as he pulls Remus in for another kiss.

 

"You really wouldn't mind? If I shagged some other bloke right in front of you?" Sirius raises an eyebrow questioningly.  _ What in the bloody hell is wrong with you if you wouldn't mind watching that? I nearly tore that bloke's arm off over an arse grab. _

 

Remus chews his lower lip thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. But I'm not in a hurry to find out, are you?"

 

Sirius shakes his head. "Not at all. But it's fun to pretend." He grins, reaching back down to give Remus' arse a little squeeze. "You're daft if you think all those blokes in there wanted me. You're adorable, you know. Any bloke in there'd be lucky to have you."

 

Remus snorts derisively. "Sure. I'm such a prize. You're a lucky bloke."

 

"I am!" Sirius gives Remus' arse a slap. "I'm just lucky I get it for free. I'd never be able to afford you if you charged."

 

"What, you don't have five knuts on you?" Remus snickers as Sirius nips his jaw.

 

"You prat. You're worth far more than that. Why, this alley shag alone is worth... hmmm... how many hundreds of galleons..." Sirius taps a finger to his lips, a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

Remus laughs, resting a hand on Sirius chest and drumming his fingers. "Alright then, why not? Let's see, should I give you my usual rate, or should I upcharge you since you're such a- what's that? Who're you? Bugger off, I've got a trick back here and I'm going to- oh _ shite-" _

 

\---

 

James is tapping his foot impatiently as he looks around the room. He's never been in a muggle auror station before. Everything seems sticky, somehow. It smells worse than he'd expected, and there are stacks of papers everywhere. He's itching to pull out his wand and charm a few to fly around, but he restrains himself. 

 

“Alright. You Mr. Potter? You know the perps? They didn’t have any proper identification.” A muggle auror is striding over to stand in front of James, holding out a file folder and two large photos. Cupshots, he called them. James takes them from the muggle, and nearly suffocates from choking back his laughter.

 

The top photo shows Remus grimacing into the camera, his hair standing up at all angles, a large love bite on his neck. He looks as though he’s praying for the floor to swallow him whole. James is surprised that Remus hadn’t been able to make that happen wandlessly. He’s holding a sign that reads “Wolfe, John.”

 

Beneath Remus is Sirius’ photo. He’s got his head cocked to one side, and is wearing a shit-eating grin. Half of his face is scrunched up awkwardly, as though he’d been winking, forgetting that muggle photos don’t move. He’s holding his sign in one hand. It reads “Pettigrew, Peter.”

 

James nods in what he hopes is a professional manner. “Thank you, sir. Remind me again what they were called in for?”

 

“Soliciting. I overheard the Wolfe bloke going over pricing with the other one.” The muggle wrinkles his nose in distaste.

 

James can’t stop the short burst of laughter that escapes from his mouth. He clears his throat quickly, smiling at the irritated man in front of him. He takes a quick look around, making sure that they’re alone. “No worries, sir. Thank you for your help. I’ll take it from here.” Before the muggle can retort, James’ wand is tapping him on the nose as a memory charm is whispered.

 

James vanishes the file and photos before grabbing the ring of keys from the dazed muggle and heading towards the back room, snickering the whole time.

 

He can’t wait to hear Remus explain this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll write something besides alley sex, but today is not that day, my friends.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can find me obsessing over all things wolfstar and marauders on Tumblr (@nachodiablo).


End file.
